The present invention relates generally to child restraint and safety devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to child restraint and safety devices, such as child car seats and booster seats.
In the prior art, child safety restraints, such as those for use in a vehicle are very well known in the art. Such restraints are secured to an existing vehicle car seat. The child is then secured to the restraint to secure the child during travel. These prior art restraints are typically in the form of a booster seat or a child car seat. A booster seat is commonly known as a seat that attached to an existing vehicle seat where the seat uses the existing belt restraint system of the vehicle. Such a booster seat is commonly used for older children. Also, a child restraint may be in the form of a child car seat which is secured itself directly to the vehicle, such as by the car's seat belt system or directly to the frame of the vehicle using hooks, and other attachment mechanisms and systems. These child car seats, in contrast to booster seats, are commonly used for younger children.
In the industry, a child restraint device, such as a booster seat or a child car seat, is typically purchased of a size and configuration that is appropriate for the given child. For example, for a younger child of 1 or 2 years old, a child car seat would be appropriate. Further, the size of the child seat can be selected to be more appropriate for the child and his size, weight and shape. Also, a booster seat would be more appropriate for a child over 4 years old who may be too big for a child car seat.
Thus, in the prior art, one of the two primary types of restraint devices (car seat or booster seat) must be selected to secure the child in a car. While these devices may be suitable and fit the child at the time of purchase, the child will soon outgrow the seat requiring the purchase of a new car seat or booster seat. This requires an entirely new purchase of another restraint device. For example, an 8 month old child would first need an infant seat. Then after a year or so would need a toddler size seat. In fact, many different sized seats are available to match the size of the child. Thus, the purchase of a new seat would be periodically required. The same would be true for a child's booster seat.
Therefore, there is a need for a child restraint device that is adjustable to accommodate the child at their current size, shape and weight. There is a need for a child restraint device that can be adjusted easily as the child grows to obviate the need to periodically buy a fixed size restraint device. There is a need for a juvenile safety seat to have sides that are more adjustable at the top than the bottom. There is a need for a juvenile safety seat to be easily adjustable, such as by one hand of the user.